


A cry for mercy in the city of the damned

by Rea_LF



Series: Reddie Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Begging, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: Éste trató de bajar las manos para masturbarse antes de volverse loco, interrumpiéndose a medio camino al sentir la punta del cuchillo clavarse dolorosa y exquisitamente contra su cuello.-Maldita sea, por favor, Eds, me estás mata-a-ando, literalmente –soltó entre gemidos –No puedo más…[Kinktober día 4: Begging ¬ Knifeplay]





	A cry for mercy in the city of the damned

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober temprano, pues porque sí.

-¿Estás seguro?

Él sintió, clavándole la mirada extrañamente azulada con una determinación casi pasmosa.

-De acuerdo.

Se había montado a horcajadas sobre la cintura delgada de Richie, mordiéndose el labio más por nervios que por emoción. Llevaba un cuchillo Bowie de unos veinte y pocos centímetros de largo, por cuya empuñadura comenzaban a correr gotas de sudor, en una mano, y con la otra sujetaba la muñeca de Richie, un poco demasiado grande para sus manos, pero se las arreglaría.

Richie se había convertido en un adolescente larguirucho, y desgarbado, con una masa de cabello incontrolable sobre la cabeza y una mandíbula afilada. Es decir, el mismo Bocazas pero con algo más de hueso, si es que era posible.

Y no era que Eddie fuese pequeño aún, es que Richie era demasiado alto. Y raro. Pero aquello era algo que todos sabían; no como si alguien del Club de los Perdedores fuera demasiado normal de cualquier forma.

Estaban acostados sobre su cama, hechos un lío entre sábanas y almohadas. La habitación de Richie era oscura, a causa del millar de posters que cubrían las paredes y ventanas, así que la luz sólo podía filtrarse por los resquicios entre papel. A pesar de ser las once de la mañana, dentro parecían ser iluminados por los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde.

Richie estaba a medio desvestir y a medio calentar, todo a causa de Eddie, que se había quedado totalmente quieto con un objeto afilado entre las manos. No había a quién culpar; Eddie había preguntado, se había ofrecido y no había marcha atrás. Sin embargo, la simpleza de las cosas no le hacía más sencillo a Eddie armarse de valor.

Sabía que había una canción de fondo. En casa de Richie siempre estaba sonando algo de rock; la música era una de las pocas cosas en las que Bocazas Tozier tenía un gusto bastante decente. Si hubiese estado un poco menos nervioso se habría burlado de la decisión de Richie por poner a Alannah Myles junto a Nine Inch Nails y The Velvet Underground, pero tenía puesta toda su atención en sacar la hoja de la funda, dejando un poco de lado el nerviosismo para darle cabida a la expectación.

-De acuerdo –repitió en un susurro, y le besó ligeramente en los labios antes de armarse de valor y llevar la hoja por su pecho desnudo, acariciando los bordes de su camisa de franela a cuadros, respirando por la boca de manera escandalosa.

-Eds, si no… -Richie se incorporó levemente, sujetándole por la barbilla –No es necesario que lo hagas –musitó, ligeramente avergonzado, pero sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Quiero hacerlo –replicó Eddie, pateándose mentalmente por el tono cursi y levantó la hoja, plantándola justo bajo la barbilla de Richie –Y no me llames Eds, imbécil –susurró contra su boca, tragándose el manojo de nervios y poniendo la voz más amenazadora de la que era capaz (lo cual quiere decir una voz casi terrorífica).

Richie sonrió, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. El cuchillo estaba helado, y sentía la punta curva clavarse delicadamente en su mandíbula.

-¿O si no qué?

-Te hago trizas –contestó, obligándole a recostarse de nuevo, tratando de no pensar demasiado –Acuéstate –ordenó, presionando un poco más el filo contra la piel de Richie.

Éste obedeció, mirándolo con una sonrisa lasciva, sin dejarse de fascinar por la determinación y la hoja tremendamente afilada contra la yugular.

La música relajó un poco a Eddie, quien alejó el cuchillo de su garganta y lo enredó en la tela a cuadros, para después tirar con fuerza. Un par de botones salieron volando al ritmo sencillo de _Black Velvet,_ y el sonido de desgarre de la tela sonó como un complemento perfecto a la letra. Richie ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, con las comisuras de la boca levemente levantadas.

Eddie le devolvió la sonrisa ladeada, terminando de cortar una tira de la camisa de cuadros y pasándola con un movimiento ágil por debajo de sus muñecas, atándolas firmemente.

-Lindo detalle, niño explorador –silbó, antes que Eddie le acariciase los labios con el arma.

-Cállate o te corto la lengua.

Richie sacudió los pies para deshacerse del arrugado pantalón de mezclilla que aún llevaba por los tobillos, abriendo las piernas un poco para hacerle sitio a Eddie.

Eddie introdujo la hoja unos centímetros entre la ropa interior y la piel de Richie, deslizándola completamente hacia abajo (y cortándola un poco en el proceso). Dejó su aliento acariciar la superficie de su pene, rozando la piel de sus muslos con el filo.

Richie se estremeció, sabiendo lo que venía. Cada que los planetas se alineaban y Eddie decidía que se merecía una buena mamada, la mayoría de las veces consistía en una tortura que se prolongaba desde que abría la boca hasta que decidía que merecía correrse, normalmente unos cuarenta minutos después. No se había atrevido a hacerle ninguna broma sobre lo mucho que parecía gustarle tragar sables por miedo a que dejase de hacerlo.

Así pues, no era ningún secreto entre ellos el que Eddie siempre tuviera a Richie justo donde quería.

Comenzó a masturbarlo, despacio, tomándose su tiempo. De vez en cuando presionaba el cuchillo contra sus caderas, sólo para mirar el ligero temblor que recorría el cuerpo de Richie cada vez.

Posó sus labios alrededor del glande, acariciándolo con la lengua, sólo un poco. Richie tenía la mala (secretamente le gustaba) manía de cogerle del cabello y follarle la boca apenas sentía sus labios sobre la polla, y, anticipándolo, bloqueó el destino de su mano que ya iba hacia su cabello oscuro con el cuchillo, arañándole levemente el antebrazo.

-Me tocas y te corto las pelotas –exclamó, apartando su brazo con brusquedad y retomando lo que hacía, lamiéndole de arriba abajo y procurando soltar toda clase de sonidos acuosos, pegajosos y vulgares, sonidos que sabía Richie adoraba. Plantó un ruidoso beso en la base de su pene y volvió a comenzar.

 _Shiny, shiny, shiny, shiny boots of leather_ se escuchaba llegar desde el escritorio, y Eddie se adaptó al ritmo desgarrado de Lou Reed, trazando líneas inconexas sobre el vientre palpitante de Richie, mientras sacaba su lengua y le clavaba sus ojos oscuros con un fingido descaro, sin la más mínima intención de aumentar la velocidad o profundidad de la felación. Richie no sabía si lo odiaba o le encantaba.

Lo sujetó con firmeza de los muslos, acercándolo hacia sí con violencia y volvió a subirse encima de él frotándose contra su erección tratando de encontrar la mejor posición para ambos. Cuando la hubo encontrado, se detuvo, moviéndose espantosamente despacio hacia abajo, hasta dejar caer todo su peso sobre su cadera.

-Eddie…

Él se reclinó sobre su pecho, amagándolo con el cuchillo contra su manzana de Adán y comenzó a besarle el cuello, volviendo a subir y bajar las caderas de manera deliciosa, descendiendo de tal manera que su erección, aún atrapada bajo su ropa interior blanca que seguía vistiendo, pese a las burlas de Richie, topaba  con el perineo y las nalgas de Tozier, quien ardía en ganas de zafarse de su agarre y restregarse contra el pene de Eddie como si le fuera la vida en ello. Lo habría hecho, de no ser por la hoja afilada contra su garganta.

La sentía cada vez que Eddie aumentaba la rapidez de sus movimientos y se veía obligado a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un gemido gutural.

-Mierda, Eddie, por favor –por toda respuesta, Eddie le ahorcó un poco con la hoja plana, clavándole el filo en la quijada, y articuló el  _a cry for mercy_  
_In the city of the damned_ que Led Zeppelin parecía cantar en el fondo, burlándose de Richie.

Sin quitar el cuchillo de su cuello, Eddie le alzó una pierna, y se acomodó entre el nuevo espacio, presionando y bajando su pene por su trasero, apenas rozando la erección de Richie, con una parsimonia que le derretía el cerebro a Richie. Éste trató de bajar las manos para masturbarse antes de volverse loco, interrumpiéndose a medio camino al sentir la punta del cuchillo clavarse dolorosa y exquisitamente contra su cuello.

-Maldita sea, por favor, Eds, me estás mata-a-ando, literalmente –soltó entre gemidos –No puedo más…

-Avísame cuando estés por correrte –susurró sin hacerle mucho caso, volviendo al baile desesperante que llevaba sobre la entrepierna de Richie, acompañado por movimientos sin sentido de la hoja del cuchillo sobre la piel de su cuello.

Richie sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar, y trataba de usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no eyacular aparatosamente contra el vientre de Eddie, porque demonios, se sentía _tan jodidamente bien_ , tan putamente agonizante que se preguntaba cómo era que no se lo había pedido antes. Eddie era espantosamente bueno en esto, demasiado bueno.

Eddie continuaba pegando piel con piel, al fin dejando que sus calzoncillos se resbalaran a medias, liberando su pene y poniéndolo en contacto directo con Richie, quien sintió una súbita oleada de calor en el vientre bajo. El roce era tan exacto y tan poco concluyente que estaba a punto de dejar que el cuchillo rasgase su garganta sólo para presionar el trasero de Eddie con su erección palpitante y terminar de una buena vez por todas. Entre temblores, usó lo que aún funcionaba de su cerebro para susurrar.

-Eds, voy a…

-“ _Hey baby, take a walk on the wild side” –_ canturreó en su oído junto con la canción, al mismo tiempo que se separaba de él, quitaba el cuchillo y cortaba el pedazo de tela, liberando sus manos. Arrojó el cuchillo por ahí, temiendo lastimar a Richie quien se lanzó encima de él como impulsado por algún resorte, y comenzó a masturbarse junto a Eddie, manteniendo su erección pegada a la de él, besándole donde podía, sin mucha elegancia o delicadeza. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que eyaculara, efectivamente haciendo un desastre. Habría ayudado a terminar a Eddie, pero estaba tan agotado que  se dejó caer al costado, con la respiración entrecortada.

-Eds, creo que me has pegado el asma –soltó, entre susurros, aún con la mente por los cielos.

Eddie le pegó suavemente en la costillas, riendo por lo bajo y recostándose junto a él, frotando su pene aún erecto contra su costado.

-Richie, te juro que si te duermes y me dejas así de verdad te corto las pelotas –murmuró entre risas, antes de sentir las manos de Richie acariciarle la erección, suspirando.

-Sé lo mucho que te gustan, Eds, pero no tienes que llevártelas de souvenir. Mi pene es tuyo 20/7.

-No te voy a a… a dar la satisfacción de preguntarte acerca d-de las demás-s horas y q-que me res…pondas que esas s-son para m-mi madr…e –gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y pensando que al final los fetiches de Richie no eran tan malos. No como los suyos, al menos.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me ha dado reparo escribir a Eddie con temas sexuales, así que esto verdaderamente es un reto para mí. Yo siempre he interpretado al leproso no sólo como dudas y miedo a su sexualidad, sino a la sexualidad en general. No es que sea un mojigato, es que le asusta y por eso me cuesta muchísimo trabajo escribirlo en cosas tan explícitas. Pero bue, es kinktober, se permite el ooc (?).
> 
> Richie musical es el mejor Richie.


End file.
